custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kahtakk
"Why fight? To fight is to be unintelligent and barbaric. Alas, fight, I will not. That is my choice. Now leave my domain!" -Kahtakk (Translated) Kahtakk was an Avrahkka, and probably the best known. Kahtakk was responsible for creating the Slide, a massive avalanche, killing many Glatorian. Because of this, he hid in a cave made by the Slide. He refused to come out until Glatorian asked him to fight to save his cave and his species. Description Kahtakk is a white Avrahkka, and resembles a pterosaur or a dragon. All Avrahkka share the same build as this. If you squint real hard, his head resembles that of Karzahni's. His feet have talons on them to grasp prey. He has large wings to fly, cruising at 70 miles per hour, and nose-diving at 190 miles per hour. He has dextrous hands attatched to his wings, so he can climb the mountain where he resides. His favorite prey are Stone Raptors. ; Soon it will be a meal]] Pre-Slide Before the Slide, Kahtakk would join others of his kind in hunting the ground Rahi, mostly made up of Zesk. However, Vorox did not seem to like this, and shot the Avrahkka hunting them. The species learned that Zesk were a no-no. Kahtakk and his species would also uproot tropic trees to feast on as well, since the Avrahkka were omnivorous. Time passed, rain ceased to fall, and the once-lush jungles on Bara Magna became vast deserts. Avrahkka were forced to eat fungi growing in the caves they dominated, and the six or nine ground Rahi that passed each day. The Avrahkka population reduced. The species was forced to battle for territory. A battle with one could be over quickly if one did not use the right moves. Kahtakk tried to win a battle, charging his Thornax to maximum power. He missed, hit the mountain, and created the Slide. Caravans carrying Agori and Glatorian were buried alive as the snow hit them. Most did not survive. Kahtakk, embarrassed, frustrated, and sorrowful, backed away from his species. He jumped off the cliff and flew off, never to return. Post-Slide Kahtakk hid in a cavern 500 miles down from the rest of his species, and hoped never to return to them. Several Avrahkka have found him and tried to comfort him, with little success. Several lines of speech from a visitor conversing with Kahtakk were translated by an Agori: - "Why must you stay here?" - "I will not go back. They (The Avrahkka) will shun me for what I have done." - "Time has gone since the incident. Nobody will care." - "They will care. I will survive here." - "You will not survive here. It is impossible." - "I will." Kahtakk came out every few days to catch a Stone Raptor, and mostly for nothing else. Bone Hunters and their Rock Steeds decided Avrahkka would be a suitable prey for them, and started to shoot Thornax Fruit at the mountain, causing it to rumble. A few Glatorian: Baltus, Kronius and Tallax went into his cave and told him his species was going to die if the Bone Hunters succeeded in destroying the mountain where he resided. Convinced, Kahtakk went and picked an energized Thornax and ate it. He then became stronger, taller, and faster. Kahtakk flew them to the Bone Hunters, and joined in the war. Kahtakk was strong enough to cripple and kill Rock Steeds, which was an advantage over the Hunters. He then battled Aartan, leader of the Bone Hunter pack, for supremacy. He was able to rid Aartan of his large claw hand, which outraged Aartan. Unfortunately, Kahtakk was wounded when Aartan lunged his spear into his chest. Moaning in pain, Kahtakk managed to stand up and kill Aartan's Rock Steed by ripping off its head. He then killed Aartan by crushing his head. Kahtakk's last words were in english, and were: - "I was wrong about fighting. It isn't barbaric. It is honorable. I know that I am going to die. But at least I will die for a cause. Now, leave me to die. I have avenged my wrong by doing...... What's..... Right......." Kahtakk then died. He was cremated at Vulcanus and his ashes were brought to the rest of the Avrahkka. They now worship him as a hero. Trivia Kahtakk was created by Teridax Prime.